The present invention relates to a universally adjustable ice skate base and, more particularly, to an ice skate base which is adjustable in length and can be selectively adjusted to suit a right foot or left foot and to suit different foot shapes.
In the manufacturing, assembling, packaging, and wearing of ice skates, different sizes of feet and different shapes between right and left feet have been long and unsolved problems. To obviate the aforementioned problems, the present invention provides an improved ice skate base which is adjustable to suit different sizes of feet. Furthermore, the ice skate base can be selectively adjusted to suit a right foot or a left foot. In addition, the ice skate base can be adjusted to suit different foot shapes.